


Eu Gosto De Mexer No Seu Cabelo

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Eu Gosto... [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Nossos afetos são simples, nosso relacionamento é simples, mas quem liga? Meu amor por você sempre será extraordinário ou, melhor dizendo, será sempre tão simples quanto mexer no seu cabelo."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Eu Gosto... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841854





	Eu Gosto De Mexer No Seu Cabelo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Eu gosto de mexer no seu cabelo, de bagunçar seus fios negros que ficam espalhados pelo travesseiro branco quando você se deita ao meu lado.

Eu sei que ama quando faço isso, caso contrário não cairia no sono no exato instante em que meus dedos tocassem a superfície macia da sua cabeça.

Eu gosto de mexer no seu cabelo quando ele cobre seus olhos, de colocá-lo atrás da sua orelha para que ele me permita ver seu rosto. Porque se tem algo que eu gosto mais do que mexer no seu cabelo, esse algo é admirar os seus olhos cristalinos.

Ás vezes você se aninha no meu colo e só falta puxar minha mão em direção às suas madeixas, no entanto sei que é recluso demais para fazer tal coisa. Sorte sua eu o conhecer tão bem, minto, sorte _minha_ eu o conhecer tão bem e ter a oportunidade de amar você cada vez mais. Sorte minha eu ter o privilégio de mexer nos seus cabelos pretos e de fazê-lo adormecer próximo a mim com esse afeto tão simples.

Nossos afetos são simples, nosso relacionamento é simples, mas quem liga? Meu amor por você sempre será extraordinário ou, melhor dizendo, será sempre tão simples quanto mexer no seu cabelo.


End file.
